Coolada
Cooladas are basic baddies that made their first appearance in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. There are three different types of Cooladas that appear throughout the game: the Pina Cooladas, first appearing in the level Blue Moon Bay; the Poco Cooladas, first appearing in Gummy Grotto, and the Coco Cooladas, first appearing in Neapolitown. Flipdeck Info (Cooladas) Cooladas are placid pineapples from the Land of Munchmore. They come in several varieties, the most common being the Pina Coolada and Poco Coolada. Pina Cooladas can be seen aimlessly walking along the crystal blue shoreline, unaware of approaching people or obstacles in their way. Poco Cooladas are just as chill, but don’t expect them to follow a Pina straight off a cliff. They’re not that crazy! Pina Cooladas Pina Cooladas are anthropomorphic pineapples, wearing blue-shaded sunglasses, and sporting a small goatee on its "chin". Its crown (the top of the pineapple) and feet are green. Pina Cooladas also wear wooden sandals with a grey trim. Pina Cooladas will only change direction when they meet a wall. Because of this, Pina Cooladas are prone to walking straight off cliffs. Poco Cooladas Poco Cooladas are similar to Pina Cooladas, with only a few minor differences: *Their crowns point forward and are a darker shade of green, along with their feet and their goatee. *Their shoes have a purple trim instead of grey. *Their shades are purple instead of blue. *They turn around and walk the other direction when they reach the end of a platform, so you'll never see a Poco Coolada walk off a cliff. Coco Cooladas Coco Coolada is a baddie who made its first appearance in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. Flipdeck Info Coco Cooladas lived a pretty laid-back life along the shoreline outside of Neapolitown. They would spend most of their day relaxing, drinking punch, and jammin out to the beachy sounds of their favorite band, Hokey Poke and the Coconuts. But that ended when Radley Madish warped Papa Louie and nearly two dozen of his frightened customers to the Land of Munchmore. Radley had to quickly confiscate all the Coco Cooladas’ hammocks. He used them as nets to wrangle up all his frantic captives. The Coco Cooladas were left to wander around Neapolitown with nowhere to chill. Appearance Coco Cooladas have black shaded sunglasses with a silver trim, sandals with a silver trim, and a coconut helmet. If you jump on a Coco Coolada, he'll tuck inside his coconut helmet and run faster. This is similar the Army Onions Trivia *In Slider Scouts, a Poco Coolada is a playable character, but it is referred to as Pina Coolada. Gallery Pine Cool.png|Pina Coolada as the slider in Slider Scouts Coco Cool.png|Coco Coolada as the slider in Slider Scouts xzone_cococolada.jpg|Coco Cooladas in X-Zone xzone_pinacolada.jpg|Pina Cooladas in X-Zone xzone_pococolada.jpg|Poco Cooladas in X-Zone pinacoolada1.jpg|Pina Coolada in PL3 pococoolada1.jpg|Poco Coolada in PL3 cococoolada1.jpg|Coco Coolada in PL3 Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:C Characters Category:Slider Scouts Sliders